1. Field of Invention
This invention is related to my co-pending application Ser. No. 09/810,751, in that both inventions can use a U-bolt to tie down a roof against high winds and seismic events. This invention is an innovative retrofit connector that permanently connects the roof to the wall to create buildings that are stronger and more resistant to hurricanes and earthquakes.
2. Description of Prior Art